Changes
by I-love-Tom-Felton
Summary: As the new year at Hogwarts begins things have been a bit strange for their 6th year there. Harry and Ron are slowly drifting apart from Hermione Granger their best friend since their first year at hogwarts.
1. Hermione

As school start for yet another year, there seems to be something different this year. This year Harry Potter is 15. As they all attended the feast, Harry and Ron noticed something different about Hermione. She doesn't have a lot of classes and her hair isn't frizzy. Too much change can be bad sometimes; she's changed a lot, but why? "Hey Ron what's wrong with Hermione?" said Harry watching Ron stuff his face with a second helping of a cranberry filled pumpkin tart. "I don't know, but have you noticed she hasn't even said hi to us?" Replied Ron. "Yes, yes I have." Later that night everyone went to their dormitories and learned their new house password. "Potion" was Gryffindor's new password for the year. Harry couldn't sleep that night, he kept thinking about Hermione. Finally he fell asleep only because he heard the whispers of one saying, "I'm all right its ok go to sleep before the sun sets." He heard it over and over, but got tired of hearing it so he fell asleep. The next morning Harry didn't manage to make it to breakfast. Hermione finally said hi to Ron who was too curious for his own good. "Why did you change you're hair? Where were you yesterday? How come you don't have the same classes as us? Huh! Why?" Ron Yelled in execration. Then suddenly she exploded with rage. "It's simple really, I like my hair this way, I was in the hospital wing because I felt sick, and I don't always have to be stuck with the same classes as you two!" They paused "Oh, so that's.." Ron started but was quickly cut off buy none other than Draco Malfoy. "So potter not feeling well.too bad for him!" Malfoy snarled, as his cold voice chilled down their backs as Malfoy continued "I hear you went to France this summer, I'm surprised you have all you're school supplies after that kind of a expensive trip!" Ron started at him "You dirty little rat I.!" Hermione cut in, "Stop it you two, besides you'll both be late for class if you don't." Ron gave a grin, got his things and then left for class. Hermione stayed with Malfoy for a while. So we have almost all our classes together." She said hastily. "Oh great! Now you're in all of my classes?" Malfoy sighed in anger and left. Later in Division class Harry asked Ron. "So, who's the new Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher this year?" "We don't know they haven't said who took the position yet." Ron Replied as he made sure not to get caught talking, But couldn't fool that old witch. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly, no talking do your assignment!" She howled. Hermione was having fun in her class their teacher had had a student that was out of line so everyone was talking. "Hello Malfoy." She said to him in a happy tone. "What does a mudblood like you talking to a guy like me? Go talk to potter." He replied " He doesn't have this class." "Oh, well then that sucks for you then doesn't it?" "I guess so." "Good now go away!" He yelled back. Then he suddenly screwed up on one of the words and Crab was turned into a frog. "Oh shit, how do I reverse it?" He said as he stared at Crab. Hermione stepped up and said, "Frotilaty- impecuos!" Suddenly Crab was turned back into his self. " Why did you do that for us if we where mean to you earlier?" Malfoy asked. " Because I am a nice, forgiving person, unlike you." She replied "Oh, well I guess since you don't know anyone in this class but us we could all sit together." Hermione smiled, "thank you." "You're welcome." Then they all sat down and finished what they where told to. That night at dinner Hermione and Malfoy were passing notes one of them said:  
  
  
  
Hey, Hermione why do you even hang out with Potter? He's so heroic and too popular ,you could get mugged standing next to him. 


	2. Firebolt 3000

Harry was now excited because he would be able to play qudditch for the first time since his third year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron where eating there morning breakfast when it was mail time. Al the owls flew in like darts giving the letters and gifts to the students. Ron was sent the Daily Prophet and Harry was not yet sure what he had gotten. " What does it say?" Harry asked wondering why it was sent to him, after all he only gets it when it is important.  
  
" I can't believe it!" Ron said astonished.  
  
" What?"  
  
" It says that quidditch players world wide have been mysteriously disappearing." Ron read allowed.  
  
Everyone at the table was as quiet as a mouse, as they all stared at Ron. " here probably pulling some kind of prank." Harry said, unsure of his self. " I highly doubt that." Ron replied quickly pointing to a picture just below that one. Harry and Ron both read: The Dark Mark has been spotted Again. The picture was of the dark mark, they noticed in the background they could see the shadow of the man shrink. " could it be?" Harry blurted out. " I think we should talk about it later everyone is staring at us."  
  
"You're right." Harry said as Ron put away the Daily Prophet. " So now that we are done with the bad news what did you get?" Ron asked eyeballing his mail.  
  
"I don't know." Harry started to open it up.  
  
"Wow! Look a Firebolt 3000!" Everyone at the table said as they saw Harry's new broomstick. " I wish I had one of those?" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
" Well since I have an other broomsticks not in use, I guess one of you could have one." Harry said, having no problem with it.  
  
" Thanks Harry, you're the best" They both replied. " But, which one of us gets it, and why not the firebolt?" Asked Fred anxious to get his hands on a faster broom.  
  
" you will both have a match of wizards chess. Who ever wins gets the Nimbus 2000, and the looser gets nothing because my god father gave that to me ."  
  
"All right sounds fair enough." They both agreed. Then Harry put away his new broom and went to class with Ron.  
  
Later that day in Horology, Harry and Ron continued talking about the mysterious disappearances. They both where thinking if anyone from Hogwarts would go missing. While Harry and Ron where talking, Hermione was talking to Malfoy about the same thing. " Oh no, could they be after you because you are so good?" Hermione exclaimed, Malfoy blushed a bright red and said,  
  
" No, those little bastards are probably after Potter, well good I've been waiting for the day Potter is out of my hair." Hermione giggled then whispered , " come to the girls bathroom at 5:00."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there." He replied.  
  
During their break, in the Library, Fred and George started there match. "Pond to E 5." Fred started the game with his move. Then, "Knight to D 6," was George's first move. The match went on first Fred in the lead then George. Finally after 30 minutes of playing Fred shouted, "CHECK MATE!" So they put away the game and each received a broomstick each. They were both so glad that they would be faster then they used to be. Then Harry over heard something in a different area of the Library. So he went to see what it was about. " She's such and idiot, she actually thinks I like her!" Malfoy said filled with laughter. "Who does she think I am a smart ass like her, huh!" He continued. " Then why do you keep talking to her and why are you going to the bathroom with her?" Goyle asked in a confused matter, then Malfoy answered back o so quickly, "Because if I make her think that I like her back and then when she asks me out I'll rub it in her face! Ha, ha, ha!" Harry turned away with disbelief, could it be could they be talking about Hermione? He thought to himself.  
  
Then at exactly 5:00 Malfoy was in front of the girls bathroom. He knocked and the door creaked open just enough for Malfoy to slip in without being noticed. It was quiet; they just stared at each other. Then Malfoy said, " I've been waiting for this the whole day." As he put his hand on her right shoulder and slowly went down her arm to her hand. "Me too, I think you are the hottest person I ever met, I just never liked you're attitude that's all. " Hermione says moving closer to Malfoy.  
  
" What happens if we get caught in here?"  
  
" We'll probably get a detention."  
  
"Well then we better not get caught." Malfoy and Hermione are 1 centimeter away from their first kiss when Harry Potter comes storming in and interrupts it. " O-thank god-I found-you." Said Harry gasping for breath. "What is it Harry?" Hermione replied, " Is it about Malfoy is the man trying to take him away?" " No, It's about you Malfoy is just trying to make you love him and then embarrass you in front of the whole school." Harry answered back. " YOU BAS." Malfoy started to yell at Harry but Hermione but in, " You're just jealous or. wait you must like me, because that's the only reason you would want to lie about Malfoy." Hermione's eyes where opened wide. "No!" Harry answered. "Get out I hate you Harry, get out of here or I'll tell Professor Mcgonagall!" She screamed at him in fury. Then Harry left thinking that he should have never told her anything.  
  
" It's ok, now you know why I hate him too." Malfoy said, then they both put their lip against one another and made out until it was time for dinner. Then they both left the bathroom and went for dinner. 


	3. Mystory unleashed

It is 2 weeks before Halloween and they are all eating dinner. " hey Ron, don't help Hermione with anything, if you do she'll start getting mad and at you." Harry said still thinking about what had happen earlier that day. " Harry are you all right, you told me that almost 100 times today and it's driving me crazy." Ron replied.  
  
"Sorry Ron."  
  
Harry and Ron where still puzzled about why she just couldn't face the facts. Then Harry turned around and smiled, he was looking at a picture of Hermione he had taken the year before. He remembered how She was so in love with Viktor Krum, he was a nice person unlike Malfoy. "Harry what are you looking at?" Ron said as he snatched the picture out of Harry's hands. "O, so you like Hermione?" Ron said laughing. Harry snapped back at Ron, "I wouldn't talk I found a picture of her under you're pillow." They where both quiet for a moment, then they both turned away and didn't talk.  
  
The next morning it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin at quidditch. The match started and in about 10 minutes Gryffindor had 20 points and Slytherin had 30. Harry remembered how Malfoy always followed Him; So Harry went the opposite direction of the snitch and as he thought Malfoy was on his tail. Harry then pretended that his broom was not working and then went off towards the snitch. He was so close, then he went to grab it and when he had it in his hand he was immediately struck by a bluger. Harry fell to the ground in pain. Everyone came to see Harry even Hermione who had doubted it but felt too sorry for him. Harry had had a broken arm, except this time Gildory Lockhart wasn't there to mess things up even more. Harry was then taken to the hospital wing to recover.  
  
Later Hermione went to the hospital wing to see how Harry was doing. Then she gave him a hand shake not a hug because she still believed he liked her. Then Harry spoke to her in a voice that sounded like Ron's. "Hermione don't leave if you do they'll get me." Hermione looked at him in a strange way and then said, "Harry are you ok? Who is going to take you? Did you hit you're head too hard today?"  
  
"No, I can hear them, they are invisible and they want to take me to there special quidditch team."  
  
"Harry! I'm getting the nurse."  
  
"No! Go to the library and look up types of invisible snakes and mind controlling charm."  
  
"Harry are you sure you're all right explain what's going on."  
  
"Take me with you and I'll explain everything."  
  
So Hermione and Harry started towards the library, Harry explaining bout everything. Like the reason he they where snakes is that no one else could here them, and that he has to use a mind controlling charm to stop them from making him disappear like the other quidditch players. They found everything they where looking for in the library. Then she used them and magically 8 small snakes appeared and then slithered off in an other direction. Hermione was surprised that Harry wasn't making it all up just to be with her. Harry looked at her, then he said, "I'm going to go now, Bye" Harry left leaving Hermione to suspect everything she could think of.  
  
It had past now 3 weeks and it was soon time to play an other game of quidditch against Slytherin. Harry's team got ready to go onto the field they where stopped by madam Laboosh. There game had been canceled and ordered Harry to make his own quidditch team using any of the quidditch players, she also added in that there must be two seekers. Harry was puzzled but he did what he was told the team included of: Harry Potter, Fred and George weasly, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Seamus Finnagin from Gryffindor, and Malfoy from Slytherin. After he picked his team he was told that he would only have 2 months to practice. Harry then agreed to it and started practicing, but for what? Since Malfoy was practicing too she stayed to watch with Ron. Harry and Malfoy where finally getting somewhat along with each other. They where working together during practice like the world depending on that team. To busy going through her thoughts the practice had already ended and Malfoy was standing in front of her already changed out of uniform. Hermione glanced at the locker area and saw both Ron and Harry looking at her, then they left and she turned away to walk with Malfoy to her Dormitory. 


End file.
